Stupid Boys Ruin the Fun of Girls
by DivergentVampireTributeWitch
Summary: Ron and Draco team up? A WEDDING? Counteracting Plans? Why did this happen to everyone? Well, the SBSI
1. Plan Take Down

Disclaimer: I own nothing… same as usual

Hermione's POV

It is the first time Hogwarts has let the parents come to school for their kids. I'm super excited, seeing my lovely daughter and son, and it will be like old times walking through the hallways and going to courtyards and everything I used to do! I am currently walking into the corridor that has changed a little. Or maybe it's my memory. Holding Ron hand doesn't change my heart rate the way it used to, but I still love him with the extra space that wasn't filled by Rose and Hugo.

It is the middle of the day and the sky was the perfect shade of baby blue and the white clouds looked like cotton candy. I looked ahead to see the one thing that made this beautiful site more… intense, you could say. Or in Ron's view on things he would think it's the absolute BEST thing in the world.

"Hey Rose? I lost my homework… help me find it?" Scorpius begged.

"Go find some other yahoo to help you."

"Oh please! I can't get another F for not turning in my homework… Rose."

"Okay. I'll help you, yeah when my brother flies." Scorpius just ignored the comment.

"Okay, I'll make you an offer you can't resist. Rose, will you go on a date with me?" she hesitated. She looked at the ground, probably to hide her embarrassment. Her mouth was as open as a door in 104-degree weather.

"Sure!" She said after she closed her mouth.

"That is the stupidest question I've ever heard of." Ron complained.

"Is he okay Astoria? He's acting _Lestrange_." Malfoy joked. No one laughed.

"Oh, you are so stupid. I think it's adorable."

"So do I." I spoke up. The two gasped.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed shocked.

"Look, I don't see I problem with it. If they truly like each other than they can go out."

"I agree, oddly." Astoria said.

"Well fine then. If you won't find a way to break them up then we will." Ron said. And he and Malfoy stormed off into the castle.

"You know Hermione? Stupid boys ruin the fun of girls."

"That's what my life is about." She laughed.

"Hey Astoria? Do you think we should call a wedding planner?"

"How about we do it?"

"Even better!"

"I feel a wedding coming soon!"

"Me too! Let's just hope they graduate first!"

"Yeah. No one wants to spend their wedding at school…"

"Hey, I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Why don't we counteract the guys' plan and get the kids closer at the same time…"

"Love it!" Astoria said with pure enjoyment. They knew it would be a while, but it would be worth it.

**Thanks! Please review! Tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Actually Plan the Take Down

Sorry it took me so long to update, school, drama, all the crap that comes with my age group.

"Astoria? Astoria? I have the PERFECT idea!" I screeched.

"What?"

"Okay, have you ever seen the Hardy Boys?"

"The what?"

"It's a muggle TV show. Anyway, in the show Joe was going to marry a girl named Jamie. So what happened was they had a rehearsal wedding. But the preacher was there, they said the vows, they were announced husband and wife, I think, and they kissed. Techniquely, they're married. What if we trick the kids into something like that?"

"Hermione, you're brilliant. Never thought I'd say that. But you are." I smiled at her compliment that I'd never thought she'd give.

"Okay, so here's what we'll do… we'll tell them that they're in a play and the must date for a while or something. And then when that time is up the might actually want to date."

"That. Is. Brilliant." Astoria said with a straight face.

"Thanks! Now all we have to do is- Oh Ron! Draco, hi!" I said cutting off my own statement. Wait, did I actually just call Malfoy Draco?

"Hey 'Mione! How are ya?" Ron said with a slight, suspicious smile.

"I'm good! Hey Astoria may I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Why of course. I mean it's not like we're planning to take over the school or anything." Good cover.

**R's POV**

They're up to something.

"They're up to something. Wouldn't you agree Malfoy?"

"For once, yes. It seems peculiar that they want to hang out all of the sudden."

"Yeah. Very. Hey, I bet they're planning to get our kids together. Why don't try to… counteract their plan?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Hey, ever watch Scare Tactics?"

"What's that?"

"A muggle TV show. But anyway, there was a girl who was gong to trick her brother, but he found out and got her back. It was awesome!" he stared at me in complete astonishment.

"My point being, let's turn the old broom stick on 'em."

"You know what? For once… you got a deal." We shook hands once to confirm the plan that was no longer the women's.


End file.
